


somewhere dates with you

by goodnightlullbaby



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Picnic, deep talks while looking at the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightlullbaby/pseuds/goodnightlullbaby
Summary: “driving with you is my favorite thing to do, even if i fall asleep. it feels different in the car”





	somewhere dates with you

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡ im very proud of this story, i loved imagining this, i hope you like reading it!
> 
> I don’t really have a playlist for this one, you could listen to Little More Time by Lucky Daye, or BigStars Full Moon Shine! ♡

9PM  
‘get ready, im going to abduct you’ you message me with million hearts. you always say that when you plan to drive all night long with me.  
i hurried and dressed up in cozy warm clothes and put my everyday make up on. it wasn’t very cold outside, but being warm always feels good.  
you knocked on my door, and when i opened it, you smiled, reached out for my hand and pulled me to you.  
“this doesn’t feel like and abduction” i tell you with a grin, “you don’t seem like you would fight back if it was” you laughed guiding me to your car.  
“take place kitten” you say holding the car door open for me.  
i get all comfy in the large seat next to you.  
“where are we going” i ask you excitedly, resting my head on my knees while you are putting your jacket on the backseat and turn some music on.  
cars were always one of my favorite places,.. listening to music, looking outside, and loving how its a little place with nothing but you and me. you love it too.  
for every night when you drive me around you made a new playlist and captioned them with the date.  
“its a surprise” your eyes sparkle. you always bring me to the most magical places.

it got so cozy and warm, and listening to you singing passionately to every song made it feel like paradise to me, i could spend forever with you in this car. and the view made it even prettier, i could look at you for eternity, and longer.  
the longer we were driving the less lights i could see shining outside.  
“dal are we lost”, you laugh and shake your head telling me i don’t have to worry.

_  
and suddenly i feel your warm hand on my cheek. “kitten, wake up we’re there” i hear you whispering. “i feel asleep again” i silently chuckle “what time is it?”, “around midnight” you smile getting your jacket from the backseat. i wish you would put your hand on my cheek one more time.  
“come on, don’t sleep” you smile ruffling your hand through my hair this time, but i protest playfully just wanting to keep lying there on my warm seat. i peak secretly to look at you, but you caught me “aahhhh you’re awake, you can’t fool me dummy” you laugh “come on now” you say getting out of the car. its boring when you’re not by my side so i take a minute to awaken completely.  
once i look up i understood where you brought me. we were out of town, in a big flower garden on the hills having the whole city in view.  
when you returned you had a basket with you, and a blanket was already lying on the grass.  
“dal you prepared a picnic?” my eyes shimmer in excitement. how were you always so perfect in everything you do?  
you nod and sit down tapping right next to you for me to sit. “take place kitty” you say while getting out the little things you’ve prepared.  
as soon as im next to you, you place a tiny strawberry cake and a sandwich on my lap “try these first!”.  
they looked delicious, i bet you made them with lots of love, just like you do everything. all these things you’ve prepared made me wonder how we’re gonna finish them, but i started with the sandwich and then the cake.

_  
we really ate everything, only fruits were left and we tried eating them by throwing them into each others mouths.  
“kitten you throw so hard! i didn’t know grapes could hurt someone”  
“you crybabyyy, im throwing normal speed, you need to learn how to catch” i clown you.  
“fine i’ll throw like you now”  
“taeilll!!! how am i supposed to catch three grapes at once?!”  
we both laughed so much, and well, thats what happened until all grapes were finished, but we even caught some..

_  
the night view of the city was purely stunning, not only were the houses and streets shining, but also the beautiful clear night sky. all stars in heaven were glimmering softly, and the moon was smiling down at us giving a dimming tender light that made the moment so beautiful. but you made it perfect. 

_  
i rested my head on your lap while you stroked through my hair and sang soft lullabies for me.  
“dal” i say looking up at you now. “you made me the happiest in every way possible tonight, i couldn’t thank you enough in any way for doing this for me. it feels like a dream, you are magical taeil”  
you huff out a small chuckle, nod to yourself and put your hand on my cheek again. this time i put my hand on yours and hold on to it. it feels so safe and warm.  
“you’re welcome kitty” you say watching the million beautiful lights shimmering in the city and in the skies.  
once my gaze loses focus it starts looking even prettier than before, and with your calming voice i feel like im living the most beautiful dream.

_  
when we’re back in the car, you turn some music on. i don’t know, i just wish to spoil you with million kisses right now, i won’t do it, i just close my eyes and imagine it instead.  
“don’t sleep kitty, im driving to mine, you can sleep there”.  
im not sleeping, im imagining what its like to kiss your soft cheek, and feel the warmth on my lips.  
“im sorry” i tell you softly “i don’t mean to”  
“you fall asleep everytime we’re driving around late at night.. it’s okay, i like that” you laugh “but we’ll be there soon”  
i give you a happy smile and look out of the window. we will soon be there, but i wish we wouldn’t. driving with you is my favorite thing to do, even if i fall asleep. it feels different in the car, with the music and you by my side driving through streets with all the lights sparkling in our eyes.  
so i just listen to your angelic singing while counting how many cars i see driving around.. it weren’t many, it’s late and who else does such trips?

_  
“do you wanna eat something?”  
“no, i want tea”  
“hmm me too” you smile getting out two cups. the combined scent of the teas was so good, do you know the feeling when you wish you could eat air? that’s always what i want to do when i smell tea.  
we bring the cups into your living room and get comfy on the sofa, while watching some tv.  
you bring us pillows and blankets to cuddle up in them. “we won’t sleep here, right?”  
“no, it’s just to get comfy watching tv”  
so i open my arms to make you hug me tightly, and thats when i started feeling your slow heartbeat beating on my body. thats the last thing i remember before falling asleep, just to meet you in my dreams again. goodnight.


End file.
